Thermostatic valves are used for the discharge of mixed water with a fixed set temperature. The temperature can admittedly be modified by changing a setting, but it normally remains set at a specific temperature. The element used during each use process consequently only serves to control the quantity of the water leaving the valve.
The problem of the invention is to provide a compactly constructed sanitary valve with two outlets.
According to the invention this problem is solved by a sanitary thermostatic valve having the features of claim 1. Further developments of the invention form the subject matter of the dependent claims, whose wording, like that of the abstract, is by reference made into part of the content of the description.
The thermostatic valve contains the actual thermostat, which is normally set once and for all, together with an actuator for modifying the mixed water quantity. The valve also contains a changeover device in order to determine from which of the two mixed water outlets the water is discharged. The changeover device can e.g. be controlled in such a way that mixed water can be simultaneously discharged from both outlets.
According to a further development, the changeover device is constructed for the operation of one of the two mixed water outlets, as desired.
According to a further development of the invention, the changeover device is integrated into the quantity control, so that the valve can have an even more compact construction.
It is possible to have separate actuators for the changeover and the quantity control. However, the invention more particularly proposes that the changeover device can be actuated by the actuator for the quantity control. It can involve a different type of handling of said actuator or a handling in the same way as for the quantity control, but extending beyond a specific position.
It has proved particularly advantageous to actuate in such a way that from the closed valve position an opening of one or other mixed water outlet can be brought about by adjusting the actuator in one direction or the other.
According to a further development of the invention, for quantity control purposes the flow cross-section both when the water enters the valve and when it leaves the valve is modified.
According to the invention, the valve quantity control has a disk control, in which is preferably also integrated the changeover device. Disk controls e.g. have a fixed, ceramic disk and an also ceramic control disk movable with respect thereto, the flow cross-section being determined by a greater or lesser overlap of the openings in the two disks.
According to the invention, the fixed control disk can have an inlet opening for cold water, an inlet opening for hot water and in each case one mixed water opening for each mixed water outlet from the valve.
According to the invention, the arrangement of the openings in the fixed control disk is symmetrical to a line, particularly a diameter line.
According to a further development of the invention, the movable control disk has two pairs of passage openings for hot and cold water, which can also be symmetrically positioned.
The movable control disk can have a port for the mixed water.
The cold water port advantageously diametrically faces the hot water port.
According to the invention, the water axially passes out through the disk control, both on entering the valve and on leaving it.